Generation of Miracles vs Uncrowned Kings
by SoulPour777
Summary: The dream match finally happens! Who will win? The talented and skilled Generation of Miracles or the Overshadowed Uncrowned Kings? Find out on this fan fic!
1. Quarter 0 - Introduction Quarter

**Generation of Miracles vs. Uncrowned Kings (Kuroko no Basket Fan Fiction)**

Introduction Quarter:

When news about the Generation of Miracles and Uncrowned Kings spread out all over Japan, a basketball organization has invited the two generations in a match and proves who the best generations of high school basketball is. Being motivated for a reunion, Akashi agrees with the match and asked the other members to cooperate. Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara were more than excited to join. Unlike anybody from the Uncrowned Kings, Hanamiya is eager to crush the Generation of Miracles in any way possible. Kiyoshi, Reo, Hayama and Nebuya was as excited as Hanamiya was, but unlike him, they were to enjoy the basketball match. Will Generation of Miracles finally prove that they are the best high school basketball players or will the overshadowed talented Uncrowned Kings finally prove their worth?


	2. Quarter 1 - I am Pleased To Know

**Generation of Miracles vs. Uncrowned Kings (Kuroko no Basket Fan Fiction)**

**Quarter 1 – I am Pleased to Know**

A warm breeze of air welcomed Aomine as he laid on one of the benches of their school. He saw Momoi rushing on her way and turned his sight at her. She handed her an invitation form afterwards while catching her breath.

"**Don't rush, Satsuki. You could have just walked,"** says Aomine as he started to read what Momoi handed him. There was a minute of silence and Momoi saw a smile from Aomine's face.

"**So, will you be joining Aka-chin and the others?"** asked Momoi, as she hands the invitation letter from the basketball organization to Aomine. An invitation from the Tokyo Free Basketball Organization was sent to all Generation of Miracles members and apparently, the Uncrowned Kings. The details of the letter are a match between the two generations of basketball players.

"**Well, it would be fun to play with the others. Besides, I can finally see how Kise has worked from the last time I played with him,"** answered Aomine as he took the invitation and returned his gaze on the sky from the bench.

"**It's sad Tetsu-kun declined the offer and said he's just going to watch and support Teppei-san,"** explained Momoi, with a saddened face. She wanted to watch Kuroko work with his old teammates again. It was Kuroko who changed the other members of the Generation of Miracles. They started to trust their teammates, work with others and value friendship more than they did before.

"**As expected from Tetsu. By the Satsuki, you should stop reading a letter before I do,"** replied Aomine, with a low tone.

"**Sorry, sorry! When I heard it was from the Tokyo Free Basketball Organization, I felt excited so I opened the letter!"**

"**I'm sure that guy is already packing his things and ready for the match next week,"** continued Aomine and gazed at the sky.

"**You mean Midorin?"** she asked.

"**Yeah, and Kise would be the same. I don't know for Murasakibara, but I'm sure he'll listen to Akashi. I never thought we would be playing again. It's like a reunion."**

Momoi smiled and looked afar. She had the same thoughts. When was it back then when they all played for Teiko?

"**You're right, it is. Tetsu-kun will be there to watch you all as well,"** Momoi replied.

"**Takao, you're slow,"** says Midorima, sitting on the wide cart of Takao's bicycle.

"**Of course, what's with that large dharma?"** replied Takao while gasping for air riding the bike. He always pulls the bike with Midorima at the back, however, it has been long when Midorima took a heavy lucky item with him.

"**Today's lucky item, of course,"** Midorima replied.

"**Will you play with them?"** asked Takao, referring to the invitation.

"**Yeah, I'm sure the others will. In particular, I would want to see how Akashi will be doing with us on the match."**

When did Takao see Midorima this excited? Even he himself wants to know what exactly the Generation of Miracles has changed from the time they were all separated with each other. Unlike the Uncrowned Kings, they were in the same team. The Uncrowned Kings were rivals and for the first time, they will join as one to beat the Generation of Miracles in a rare event. Takao knew that the other members are itching for the match.

"**Kuroko, pass!"** says Kagami as he tried to intercept Kiyoshi guarding him. Kuroko was able to pass the ball in an instant, however, as quick as any other player; Kiyoshi was able to trap the ball and passed it to Izuki. Riko suggested a second year to first year match just like the old days while waiting for their next competition. Izuki ran as fast as he could near the basket and passed it to Kiyoshi. Luckily for Kagami, he was able to catch up and about to block Kiyoshi who attempted to do a lay-up. Kiyoshi quickly leaned his bony for a hook shot to intercept Kagami's block. Kagami was more than amazed how his senpai was able to read his moves. Kiyoshi used his 'Right of Postponement' there after and passed the ball to Hyuuga. Smiling as he seems to be the cool one as always, Hyuuga quickly jumped and shoots a three. The ball fluidly flew in the air and went in the basket. It was a perfect shot.

"**Ah! This is familiar, we're losing!"** says Furihata. The other first years were already reaching their limit. They never saw Kiyoshi fired up like that for a long time since their match with Kirisaki Daiichi.

"**W-well take the next basket!"** says Kagami and returns to his mark.

"**Alright, let's do this! We have to take back the three!" seconded** Furihata. Kuroko and the others returned to their mark and played the offense. They must return the score or else, they'd surely lose. Kuroko looks at the scoreboard and thought of a way to return their score.

"_**Second Years: 35 – First Year: 22, this is bad. We have to make continuous scores. Kiyoshi-senpai and Hyuuga-senpai is really fired up at the moment. Izuki-senpai's Eagle Spear is not also to be overlooked!"**_ says Kagami, as he looks of a way to score. Right now, the scores are crucial to their victory.

"**Koichi-kun!"** shouted Furihata and passed the ball to him. Koichi has been training his offensive basketball for a long time now, and he's ready to show what he had been learning for quite some time. Koganei quickly changed mark and stopped him. Koichi attempted to shoot at the three point line, Koganei started to jump and block him, when Koichi faked it and pursued the two point line.

"**Not bad!"** Riko commented. She knew that the first years had been training hard to get to the level of the second years. They are crucial to the next competitions and victories of Seirin after all.

Koichi knew faking his shot would surely be predicted. He passed the ball to Fukuda who was almost near the basket. Fukuda quickly passed the ball to Kuroko. Kiyoshi knew that Kuroko will pass the ball to Kagami and went quickly to mark him when Kuroko returns the ball to Fukuda. That was unexpected of Kuroko to return a pass from the one who gave the pass. Kiyoshi saw this once with their match with Hanamiya. Fukuda jumps and does a jump shot. The ball went in. it was the first year's return shoot for Hyuuga's three.

35 – 24. They will now play the Defense. What Kuroko and Kagami must do is to steal the ball and score. They must not let their senpais have the score!

"_**I am more than pleased to know that our kouhais have been training this hard. I never realized they grew this far. I hate to admit this, but their good!"**_ murmured Hyuuga. He knew that the match between them the first time was a little bit predictable, but this time, with them training so hard, it's impossible to win!


End file.
